Green is Good
by Wielder of Fate
Summary: An Alternate Universe, where at the beginning of Matrix: Reloaded movie, Neo finds an important discovery that changes everything. Possible God-like Neo.


Green is Good.

Summary: An Alternate Universe, where at the beginning of Matrix: Reloaded movie, Neo finds an important discovery that changes everything. Possible God-like Neo.

Neo Anderson, was bored. He was so bored, he did the unthinkable, the stupidity of it was incredible. He decided to Hack, and not just anything, he decided to hack the Zion Central Knowledge Archive System. As he easily bust through wall after wall of encryption, he was surprised to find a file, hiden underneath the best encryptions he'd ever seen. After he took over two hours, he'd succeeded, and found th file was entitled. 'Historical File Archive 12-1. Huh, why'd they encrypt this?' He accessed it, and it was a doozy. He'd shut down and wiped the computer clean, an instinct he'd gotten used to while hacking. His mind was, well, blown away. 'It was us. It was us that started the war, that started the destruction of earth, in the end, it was all our fault.' Neo, went back to his bed, his body feeling incredibly numb. He lay there, his eyes wide as he thought a mile a minute. "The One isn't real, and the War was caused by us. Zion is only alloweed to live, because it can't free everyone, and there are limited supply of resources. The war, is a farce. A preoccupation, a busy thing to do, to distract us all.' Neo's mouth frowned, as he closed his eyes, drained.

He woke up, feeling Trinity as she hugged him, cuddling against him as she whispered. "Another Nightmare?" Neo sighed, as he sat up, whispering softly. "Kinda. I don't feel comfortable toalking about it. There are cameras everywhere here." Trinity nodded against his chest, knowing how it felt to be watched even during intimacy was... disturbing. Neo kissed her cheek gently, as he got up, going to eat breakfast. As they ate the mush served to all the people in the military of Zion, Neo's eyes narrowed, as his thought process seemed to increase ten fold. 'What is the machine's end game? Surely a continous, war of attacking and defending against Zion, would prove to be an eventual waste of resources? Unless their designing a new energy source... of course. That makes sense. It all does, and explains the logical reasoning of holding us off, making us fight like this all the time. They want a distraction, and while distracting us, they try and build an energy source of their own. Once doing so, they no longer need humans to provid energy, kill the entire Matrix with everyone inside, and then kill all the rest of human population in Zion. Chackmate; The Machines win. This, is not good at all.' Neo forced his thoughts back to mundane things, such as Trinity's tightness when she- 'Really? I know that felt great and all, but can my mind please not jump to the gutter that quickly?!' Neo blushed slightly, feeling his second head decided that now of all times was right to stretch itself. 'Stay down, damn you! Why now?' Suddenly, Neo stiffened, feeling a warm, smooth hand caress his shaft gently. He turned toward Trinity, shock and surprise clear on his face. Trinity smirked ever so lightly, and Neo had to withhold a groan, as she tightened her grip slightly and tugged ever so slightly back and forth... 'Damn, Trinity! Trying to break my favorite pair of boxers or something?!' Neo got up quickly, and he jerked his head back toward the bedroom. Trinity grinned wolfishly, and they left swiftly, barely having touched breakfast. The surrounding people looked at each other knowingly. It was well documented that those that went into the Matrix had severe libido's, knowing that they could die the next time they dove in.

It would be several more days before Neo could think straight enough to even feel the worry from what he'd learned.

Next Chapter: Meetings, Agents, Oracle, and Mr. Smith.

A/N: Short, because it's mostly a prefix to the first chapter. The movie did say his alias for hacking was 'Neo', and I had thought to myself: 'If Neo was good at hacking, and he came across some encryption of anything, wouldn't he, like most hackers, try and break through the encryption to see if he could? What if it was the legendary Historical Archive File 12-1?' Boom, story idea came to life, while writing the next chapter to my other Matrix story: A Single Error. Check it out if you like, and review to tell me what you guys think. Should Neo abandon the human race, or try and save everyone? Tell me in PM or review.


End file.
